Strach, kamera, akcja!
Ten artykuł dotyczy filmu, zobacz też inne strony o tym tytule. Strach, kamera, akcja! (ang. Frights, Camera, Action!) – film z serii Monster High. Miał on swoją premierę 11 marca 2014 roku. Opis Na co dzień, cicha wampirzyca Draculaura jest obiektem drwin ze strony innych potworów jej gatunku. Co jednak, gdy okaże się, że została ona nową królową wampirów? Dziewczyna swoim nowym losem nie cieszy się długo - przypadkiem odkrywa, że po koronacji będzie jedynie marionetką niejakiego Lorda Stockera. Przed Draculaurą oraz jej przyjaciółmi - Clawdeen, Cleo, Robeccą oraz Strachem postawione zostało nowe zadanie - muszą odnaleźć Wampirze Serce, które wskaże prawdziwą królową. Przygoda kieruje ich do Londoomu, Nowego Gorleanu, a na końcu – Hollyduch. Clawdeen spotka również swoją siostrę Clawdię która jest świetną pisarką inspiruje ją William Shospear. Howleen Wolf i Toralei Stripe rywalizują w walce aktorów. Kto okaże się prawdziwą królową? Kto zalśni w świetle reflektorów na czarnym dywanie? Postacie Ciekawostki Referencje * Plakaty przedstawiające postacie na początku filmu są nieco poprawionymi plakatami następujących filmów: Igrzyska śmierci (Clawdeen), Scott Pilgrim kontra świat (Ghoulia) Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Strachu), Zmierzch: Przed Świtem - część 2 (Draculaura), Kleopatra (Cleo), Barbarella (Frankie) oraz Atak kobiety o 50 stopach wzrostu (Robecca). * Imiona dwóch wampirzych aktorów - Alucard i Edweird są nawiązaniami do innych słynnych wampirów. Imię pierwszego z nich to zniekształcona forma pseudonimu "Alucard", którym posługiwał się Dracula w filmie Son of Dracula. Drugie natomiast to nawiązanie do Edwarda Cullena z sagi Zmierzch. * Miejsca, które bohaterowie odwiedzili, nawiązują do słynnych miast na całym świecie. Były to Londoom (Londyn), Nowy Gorlean (Nowy Orlean) oraz Hollyduch (Hollywood). * William Szokspear jest parodią Williama Shakespeare'a - angielskiego poety, dramaturga i aktora. * Scareantino jest potworną wersją Quentina Tarantino – amerykańskiego reżysera i scenarzysty. Debiuty * W filmie zadebiutowała Clawdia Wolf, Honey Swamp, Viperine Gorgon, Elissabat, Iris Clops oraz Lord Stocker. Błędy * Przez wampirzą naturę Elissabat, Alucarda, Edwreida i Draculaury niemożliwe jest to, by byli oni widoczni w kamerze. Mimo tego, ich twarze są dobrze widoczne na każdym filmie. * Ygor dogonił straszyciółki co jest niemożliwe, gdyż posiadał tylko wiosło a one płynęły szybciej dzięki odrzutowym butom Robecci. * Gdy odkryto położenie Wampirzego Serca, kurtka Robecci nagle znika. * Podczas kłótni w stołówce za Toralei stoi Spectra, a za Howleen Scarah, ale w następnym kadrze zamieniają się miejscami. * W Hollyduch został użyty model 3D Gilla jako aktora w fioletowym kolorze, lecz w następnym ujęciu zmienia on kolor na niebieski. * Podczas kłótni uczennic na stołówce, Rochelle przez moment ma na sobie strój z serii Scaris: City of Frights. Inne * Model 3D Stracha został na potrzeby filmu ulepszony. * W dodatkach na DVD pojawią się trzy ekskluzywne webisody – Śledztwo w sprawie róży, Zabawa w kotka i myszkę oraz Potwomorfoza. Galeria FCA.jpg FCA1.png FCA2.png Honey_FCA1.png Honey_FCA2.png Clawdia_FCA1.png Viperine_FCA1.png Viperine_FCA2.png Elissabat_FCA1.png Elissabat_FCA2.png FCA3.png Clawdia_FCA2.png Viperine_FCA3.png Honey_FCA3.png Iris_FCA.png FCA_W_H_F_S.jpg ELissabat_FCA.jpg ELissabat_FCA2.jpg Elissabat_FCAa3.jpg Elissabat_FCaa4.jpg Elissabat_FCAa5.jpg Viperine_FCaa.jpg draculaura fca movie.jpg Strach, kamera, akcja!.jpeg Catnine de Mew.jpeg Frigh camera action !.jpeg Elissabat plan filmowy.jpeg Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe